Alec
Alec is one of the 14 Agents available for the player. He's a Wild Card meaning that he has strong Special Abilities but can be only used for one mission after being engaged in the market. __TOC__ Character Biography Before the events Alec is an impulsive man with a playful way to fight. He was born as a Heirs, a human with the power to transform himself into ancient gods. He can transform himself to become Apollo or Helios. As he lost her mother from an evil organization, the Eighth Seal, Alec becomes one of the most fierce fighter to defend the world against them. During the events Alec, as a Wild Card, doesn't appear for most of the storyline until the Act VIII when Vulpea entraps all the player's agents. As their last chance, Angelita invokes her Wild Cards, some powerful heroes that she wanted to keep secret until needed. To save the agent and continue the mission to save the world from the End of Time, Alec and Amy work with the player to free all the other agents. Both of them make an enthusiastic duo and even if they don't understand everything they give their best. Once they succeed the mission, they came back to their world but promise to the players to be there if they need them again. Special Ending You can't have a Special Ending as Alec's status of Wild Card preserve him to have any level of Friendship with the player. Personality As a Wild Card, Alec doesn't have a Friendship meter with the player, so the player can't go out with him or give him gifts during the Adventure phases. Alec is very aggressive, impulsive and short tempered. Despite his hot-tempered nature however, Alec is actually a caring and kind hearted man who hates injustice and will always lend a hand to anyone who needs it. Appearance Alec is a young man with curly blond hair, green eyes and an olive skin tone. As a fighter is muscular and lean. As a reference to both his power to transform into Greek deities and his sportive nature, Alec wears a clothes that show a mix between Greek armour from the antiquity and sportswear. When he takes the form of Apollo, Alec clothes becomes real Greek armour from antiquity with a helmet. As Helios, his hair start glowing "like a sun" he has a laurel wreath and wears nothing but a long red tissue that covers his shoulders and his hips. Gameplay Apparition To play with in on a mission, the player has to buy his card from the market and then use it in the character select screen before a mission. Alec would be playable for one turn with his two Special Abilities already unlocked. Special Ability As a Wild Card, Alec has the particularity to have two Special Abilities. Apollo Alec transforms himself into Apollo for 1 round. In this form, Alec will knock out any enemy attacking him. Helios Alec transforms himself into Helios and start to charge his sun power, taking one complete round. When it's finished, for the next turn, all the enemies will be twice as vulnerable to a knock-out and will stay unconscious 4 rounds instead of 2. Gallery EOT_Alec.png|Official Design Alec_Heirs.png|Original design (Heirs to the Wrath) Alec_Apollo.png|Original Apollo form design (Heirs to the Wrath) Alec_Helios.png|Original Helios form design (Heirs to the Wrath) Trivia * As a character, Alec is owned by Coral0excess * You can read on Alec's pants δύναμη (dýnami) meaning Force in Greek. Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Wild Cards Category:Hidden agents